


We're Practically Dating Now!

by PrettyRascal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Child!Jongin, Child!Kyungsoo, Fluff, Friendship, Kyungsoo needs glasses, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Primary School, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Stangers to Friends, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRascal/pseuds/PrettyRascal
Summary: Prompt: "I gave you one of my holographic stickers- we're practically dating now!"Jongin brings Kyungsoo out of his shell after colouring together. Kyungsoo quickly becomes flustered after Jongin explains why they should be dating now.





	We're Practically Dating Now!

**“I gave you one of my holographic stickers- we’re practically dating now!”**

_Omniscient point of view_

 

After School Club (ASC) ran from 15:00 until 16:30, from Monday to Thursday. During the short hour and a half, children could get help with their homework, get snacks and socialise with their friends before their guardians would pick them up. It was a relaxed and carefree zone where all the children of the school enjoyed frequenting.

Well, all but one. Do Kyungsoo did _not_ enjoy the club, not at all. Nine-year-old Kyungsoo attended ASC on Tuesdays and Wednesdays- days he couldn’t get picked up from school until later in the day. At first Kyungsoo was excited to attend this club, this could mean new friends! However, after his first day most of his prosperity dissipated.

 It started of quite well, he did his numeracy problems and learnt his spellings for his homework, quietly at the blue desks. Once he had packed his things away, two girls approached him. He recognised them from another class- he was almost positive he had worked with them in the school musical last year!

 Kyungsoo lowered his head slightly and strained his eyes to be sure he had identified them correctly. A split second later, the girls stopped in their tracks. The shorter of the two let out a loud yelp and grabbed her friend’s arm, pulling her away to the other side of the room. Kyungsoo sulked the rest of the day, that had hurt his feelings.

 On the other side of the spectrum, there was one boy who absolutely adored ASC. Kim Jongin found this club to be amazing! In fact, it was his favourite part of his Thursdays. Well, it was. Jongin had recently taken up ballet (he was rather good at it, if he does say so himself). His new ballet classes ended up landing on Thursdays. Jongin couldn’t _bare_ to miss out on all the fun of ASC! In the end, he began to attend on Wednesdays.

 On his first Wednesday there, Jongin quickly raced down to the other end of the school. Once he made it to the designated room, he realised one crucial thing- _he didn’t know anybody there._ However, Jongin was a big boy (he was eight-years-old!) and he decided that he would be brave and tackle this problem all by himself. With new-found confidence, Jongin puffed his chest out and strode into the room.

 Jongin accepted a teacher’s help with his new phonics, then lined up to get his usual pick of the sliced fruit. With half of a red apple slice hanging from his lips, he surveyed the classroom. There were a few boys and girls playing ‘house’, a couple more in the sand pit and others were building with blocks. Then he noticed a boy sat at the drawing table, all by himself. He grinned and decided that he could become friends with this boy!

 He quickly gobbled down the rest of his apple and scrambled towards the other boy. Without an introduction nor an invitation, Jongin swiftly sat across from the boy. Said boy looked up- _and did he just glare at Jongin?_ No, no. Surely not, maybe the boy just had trouble seeing! “Hi! I’m Kim Jongin. What’s your name?” He asked, a genuine smile adorning his tan face.

 Kyungsoo was shocked. This boy had voluntarily sat with him! “Hi, I’m Do Kyungsoo.” He replied, voice just a whisper. Jongin’s grin grew bigger. He quickly looked around at what was on the desk. Blank paper and crayons still in their box sat neatly in front of Kyungsoo. “Do you wanna draw together?” Jongin suggested, pointing at the items. Kyungsoo nodded his head rapidly and a heart-shaped smile hurriedly made it onto his face as his eyes crinkled shut.

 For an hour the two boys coloured pictures from their imaginations with lively greens, purples and reds. While doing so they discussed what they liked, it turns out Kyungsoo was a great singer! Although, it took some coaxing from Jongin to get the boy to sing a few lines, albeit softly. Kyungsoo became flustered easily as Jongin praised and complimented him.

 Kyungsoo held up his drawing for the other boy to see. He had drawn a pirate ship! On it there were two boys each labelled with their given names. Jongin held up his drawing when he remembered something. Without a world, he let out an excited _‘oh!’_ as he hopped out of his chair and sprinted to the cloak room. Kyungsoo was left at the desk in Jongin’s wake of giggles.

 Jongin had remembered something he had in his bag. He sped back to the table and presented it to his friend. “Look! They’re pirate stickers! They’re holographic too, which means they are cool, right? My sister bought me them, but I’ll share them with you since they matched what you’ve drawn!” He rambled on, and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement where appropriate.

 With his tongue stuck out in concentration, Jongin ran his finger over the sheet in internal debate. He picked a rather fierce-looking, cartoon pirate that was wearing an eyepatch. Kyungsoo muttered out a small, _‘cool’_ as he watched it be stuck in the corner of the page. He lifted the sheet and wiggled it in the light to see in shine. “Awesome, right?” Jongin gasped out, Kyungsoo responded with an enthusiastic nod of the head as he admired his work.

 “Hey, Kyungsoo…” Jongin began.

 “Yes?” He asked, head cocked to the left in question.

 “I gave you one of my holographic stickers- we’re practically dating now!” He exclaimed. Kyungsoo’s face erupted in a violent blush as his doe, brown eyes widened. “I’m not sure that’s how it works, Jongin!” He protested.

“No that’s totally how it works! I don’t give my stickers to just anyone, you know! _Especially_ my super cool holographic ones! Therefore, that means we’re dating!” Jongin explained, looking rather thoughtful as he held his chin.

Kyungsoo’s cheeks grew an impossible shade of red as he buried his head in his hands- thoroughly embarrassed. Perhaps being friends was fine for just now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a comment and kudos ^~^. I am a die-hard Kaisoo shipper and decided to write some fluff that's good for the soul. I'd like to continue writing for this pair and maybe create a one-shot collection. Please leave me some feedback!
> 
> Also, thank you to my best friend for double checking this for any mistakes, love yah.


End file.
